Clip (Trent's Nose has been Stolen)
Trent: Lindsay, you won't believe what happened ... looks up. ... it was so scary that you wouldn't-- screams and runs. I know, but listen, it gets even scarier. Wile: Trent! What in Sega Genesis happened to you? Trent: That's what I'm trying to tell you. See-- staff gather around. Why are you all staring at me like that? Is there something on my face? Ace: Uh ... no. has no nose. Gwen: Someone should tell him. Trent: Tell me what? Leela: Nothing. Fico: Well I have a lot of experience telling patients bad news, so let me break it to him gently. shakes him. shouting Trent, you have no nose! Your nose is gone! You have no nose on your face! Where it is I can't say but on your face it's not! Trent: What? He look at his reflection and saw he has no nose Trent: My nose! Bender: Aww! I think it's sweet. You chopped off your nose so you could look more like your hero. Me, Bender! Trent: Oh, no! They must have taken it last night! Wile: Which Last Night? Trent: I was heading back to my homeroom and then an Aliens just beam me up. Otto: Are they grey with oval eyes? Trent tapped his nose Otto: I don't get it. Did I say it wrong? Duncan: I guess Gwen won't love you now. Ace: Cheer up, Trent. When we get home a high-quality prosthesis will have you looking good as new. He feel so happy Minutes Later Trent is wearing a Joke Glasses Trent: I'm a Pathetic Freak! My life is ruined! Fico, Cody, Courtney and Duncan laughs Fico: You look like a clown! Duncan: Courtney: Sorry. Cody: Clown boy. Trent: I'll never have another moment of happiness. They are laughing at him except, Doki, Fry, Leela Gwen and Ace Gwen: That's enough! Trent, I know you're trying to mask your pain with humour, but don't worry. I'm sure the Coyote can clone you a new nose. Trent: I don't think so. I want my nose, I want my friends and my parents to see me with a nose. Wile: Well there's no sense fretting. Good Gracious, you're ugly! The fact is your nose is gone and we'll never find out who did it or why. Then Bender and Otto Bender: Guys! Guys! There's something on television! Otto: Come look. They are watch the News in the Galaxy Train Linda: TV Alien abductions: Until now, a harmless nuisance. But recently they've taken on a sinister dimension as unsuspecting victims are returned ... without noses. : her, a picture of the hardhat guy changes from one with a nose to one without. Trent: Like me! Morbo: TV The culprits: Shameless poachers, hunting humans without a permit. : scene on TV changes to a picture of a grey alien with a gun over his shoulder. He holds a nose. Back to the studio. Linda: TV The valuable nose, or "human horn", fetches a high price on alien worlds as an aphrodisiac. Trent: Human horn? And my nose is an aphrodisiac? Trent is going to hurl about his Nose as an aphrodisiac Trent: I'm going to be sick! Morbo: TV Demand for human horn is great, due, in part, to titillating scenes from depraved alien TV programmes too filthy for Earth broadcast. Let's watch. : scene changes to two Neptunian lovers on a bed together. The man holds up two noses. The woman gasps. Neptunian Woman: TV Human horn? But ... it is forbidden! Neptunian Man: TV So is our love. :grates a horn onto her shoulder and licks it off. They make out. Doki turns the TV off. Doki: Yuck! Ace: Gross! There's no way, we're gonna watch that! Trent: He's right. This Video for Adults not for Kids and Teens like us. But, we have to track down my nose before they does, who's with me? Leela: The rest of us and Duncan, if he likes it. Duncan: Nah, I'm not going. Courtney: Duncan! Duncan: Alright, fine. I go with you, guys. Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3